


Until We Meet Again (General Hux x Reader)

by SilentWanderlust



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Consistent Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWanderlust/pseuds/SilentWanderlust
Summary: After years of living deep in the First Order, Hux discovers your true allegiance. But when faced with the opportunity to end it, he relents when you reveal something that puts both of you in danger.





	Until We Meet Again (General Hux x Reader)

The frigid air ricocheted off the metal walls. Though nothing compared to the crystal chill of space, Hux shivered regardless. The thick wool fabric of his greatcoat only shielded external cold. Nothing but a steely heart and clear mind could warm an internal freeze. And at the moment, he had neither.

Deep at the base of The Finalizer, Hux sidestepped boilers and grazed his fingers over arm rails to maintain his footing over the dotted metal floor. Though the most secure location on the ship, the trials to get to this holding chamber nearly outweighed the benefits. Hux made a note to himself to inform maintenance of the lack of warmth reaching this low. If he needed to spend any amount of time in this hell-chamber, it should at least be comfortable.  

A pair of Troopers kept guard at the door. The blank stares of their masks settled Hux. At least they were prime for control. Everything about them except the lilt of their voices was the same and it soothed him. Much unlike the person on the other side of the door.

Hux nodded to the Stormtroopers. The donned electrified scythes, locking in a chiasmus over the door. Sparks jumped from the weapons illuminating their masks at odd angles.

“Sir,” a Stormtrooper with red shoulder plates pulled his scythe from the door. The prickles of electricity dissipated and Hux stepped through the sliding door.

The chamber was small, barely large enough for Hux and the prisoner. The sounds of the ship slipped away with the door closing. Everything was silent except you panting before him. Arms wrapped in layers of metal rings, you clung to the chair like the danger you were.

“Hello Armitage,” Your neck cracked as you raised your head. Hair falling over your eyes, the dregs of braids hung limp over your shoulder, barely holding on. “You look terrible.”

“Hello my lovely liar,” Armitage stood over you, shoulders caging you closer to the chair, “you look positively treasonous.”

You laughed and fell into a fit of grotesque coughs. Throat burning, you cleared it, feeling the tickle of dehydration. A glass of water hovered out of reach. A petty psychological tactic you’d seen Armitage use a dozen times. He wasn’t anything if not predictable.

And that’s what you loved about him.

“I did exactly what I set out to do,” Your tongue caught against the cracking craters of your lips. “But I never lied about you.”

“About me?” Armitage's fingers landed one by one on the top of the chair beside your head. The warmth of his jacket slid across your cheeks. They etched crossed red marked into your skin where the uncomfortable fabric grazed your face.

“How I feel about you,” Your teeth chattered as chill found its way inside the tears of your uniform. Purple bruises and dried blood shone bright against the black of your First Order uniform. “And it’s sick.”

“You nearly destroyed us from the inside out, right under my nose, and you mock me about my _feelings_?”

“Under your body actually,” You turned as Armitage pressed his forehead into your temple. The direct eye contact stung from eyes to heart. His red hair tangled in yours, forming a new kind of braid of knots and pain.

“I married you!” Armitage’s voice cracked from a yell to a broken whisper. The warmth from his body felt foreign to your chilly skin.

“And I love you.” You swallowed. “That hasn’t changed. But there are some things that are more important than my own emotions and desires. I just hoped to drag this out a few more months.”

“Why?” Armitage’s elbows locked as he pulled away from you. He still hung over your body, head against your own. “What difference would a few more months of misery yield.”

“I wasn’t miserable because of you, Armitage,” You grabbed his coat with your creaking fingers. He tensed at the touch but allowed you to drag him closer. When he pressed completely against you, you felt the sting of tears. “I was miserable because it couldn’t last.”

“So you lied and manipulated me into _loving_ you?” Armitage whispered the word with such vitriol it stung. “To the detriment of all.”

“Not all,” You said against his cheek. It was a bold proclamation that could send Armitage spiraling in any direction.

“Of course,” He grabbed your waist, pressing nails into the fabric hard enough to reach your skin. “The Resistance must be pleased.They got everything they’d ever want about us. Everything will change because of you.”

“Good,” You pressed the crown of your head into the headrest. It gave little respite to the physical exhaustion but it subdued the internal turmoil of your face against his. “You lead an army of monsters.”

“Then what does that make me?” Armitage ran his hands over your stomach to push you harder into the chair. You stalled at the touch, wary of further pressure.

“A beast,” You gasped when Armitage kissed you. It wasn’t soothing, it was temperamental and unhinged. The condensation from his lips stung your own in a mix of relief and cutting pain. His hands slid from your stomach, up your sides until he reached your neck. Gloved hands encircled your neck like a handcuff, pushing your head up to kiss him harder. It was simple, easy, and could never happen again.

You bit at his bottom lip and he stumbled back, a conflagration of anger and confusion consuming every inch of his face and body. Hands shaking, he tugged at the gloves to reposition them to hide his quivering.

“You know I can’t let you leave alive,” Armitage grabbed for your left hand. He spread your fingers wide like he pressed the paw of a small animal. Your glistening wedding ring caught the little light in the room. The halo of jewels looked out of place somewhere so dark and confined.

“Then I won’t be needing it, I guess,” You looked from your ring finger to his. The outline of his band protruded from his glove, enough to notice it was there with a second glance. “And neither will you.”

Armitage jiggled the ring from your puffy fingers, over sized with malnutrition and dehydration. The ring left a gritty red indentation on your skin, a scar you hoped would never fade. You expected him to toss it aside or drop it down the grates below you. But he did neither. Instead, he slipped the ring in the breast pocket of his coat.

“What about yours?” You braved a look into his wild eyes. They ignited with something akin to conflict.

“That’s not your concern,” Armitage ran an unconscious finger over the covered ring and cleared his throat.

“They’re a set and I’d hate for them to be seperated,” You choked as Armitage wrapped a hand around your neck. Your vocal cords strained as he held down. This wasn’t the gentle clutch of the kiss. It was dark and demented and painful.

“You choose to mock me with your last breath?” Armitage cocked his head as you struggled to speak.

How apt he kill you via strangulation to punish you for what he considered lies.

“Armitage, wait,” you shivered. “If you do this, you aren’t just killing me.” Your words clipped, barely audible.

With a half-second of thought, Armitage retracted his hand like you’d seared him. The indentations of your neck began to fill back in place and you coughed air back into your chest.

“You’re lying,” Armitage pulled your hair down, sending your gaze up to him. “You must be.”

“I am not,” You shuttered under his touch. His fingers clawed at your hair and rested against your neck. “It’s easy enough to prove.”

Armitage let a hand fall to your stomach, exactly where it had been minutes before. But it was different this time. There was no intention of causing pain. He ran his palm over your stomach and stepped back as far as possible in the room. As distant from you as he could manage.

“So you take this from me too?” Armitage scowled as he pressed himself against the door. He didn’t look at your face as he spoke, instead he focused on your midsection, bloody and bruised from whatever treatment his soldiers inflicted.

“It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t,” You closed your eyes, your lids heavy with exhaustion. “Just let me live long enough to finish this.”

It wasn’t ideal to beg, but strapped tight in a torture chamber on the verge of death required desperate measures.

“I’ll send a medic to confirm,” Armitage pressed the concealed exit button. “If you’re truthful, you bought yourself a few more months.”

“Thank you,” You said to the back of his head. The slicked hair had fallen from place. It was no longer curved carefully to the side.

Armitage turned as the door opened. Parts of the hallway were visible over his shoulders.

“I would like to be clear so there can be no mistaking my intentions lest you see this concession as anything other than what it is,” He slipped his fingers together behind his back. “If childbirth doesn’t kill you, _I_ will. And not a second later than needed.”

“I understand,” You held you head high as Armitage shut the door.

\----

The ship prepared to leave at the mid-shift lull between the changing of the guard. Electrified metal cuffs clasped your wrists behind you.

Armitage walked with you. He held tight to your forearm, ensuring you stayed upright. You knew it wasn’t for your benefit but its purpose hurt more than if it had been for you.

“I wish to be there,” Armitage egged you up the loading dock towards the ship door.

“For the birth?” You flushed deep crimson. “Why?”

You’d hoped for a quiet birth with the required people in attendance. At one point, that would have included Armitage.

“They are still my child, regardless of their mother’s standing,” Armitage pushed you up the bridge and into the ship. “I will not stain their life and reputation over this - indiscretion.”

“Everyone will know who I am to the child,” You spun to face Armitage who lingered below you on the bridge. He stood, one leg up on the ship, blocking you from moving past him back towards the dock.

“You’ll be dead,” Armitage’s lips fell open as he waited for a reaction you refused to give. The controlled fury and delight in getting it in return faltered and he looked away a second before you did yourself. “I don’t see your influence extending across their life when you are ten feet under.”      

“So you’ll raise them in your image?” The tendons in your shoulders strained against the constraints.

“Yes,” Armitage stepped up to the ship, close enough to touch. “I cannot spite you with pain or torture or death. But I can lead you to your grave knowing I will corrupt our child in every way you despise. They will live a life of which you would never approve. That is the only way I can darken your life as you walk towards your death.”

“You’re a monster,” You stumbled back as troopers pulled you deeper into the transport ship.

“No,” He stepped back slowly, watching with a malicious flint in his eye as you struggled against his men, “a beast.”

\----

**_Two Months Later:_ **

Hux sat at his desk, his fingers clicking against the metal as he waited.

They were tardy.

Never once had the weekly report come a second late. Often it arrived earlier than anticipated. He assumed it was due to the sensitive nature of this particular report. It was too delicate and personal to keep him waiting. And due to this, it was a single person tasked with sharing the information. It was too important to leave open to a holopad. This was information he would die to protect.

Today it hadn’t arrived and it concerned him.

Hux pushed back his chair and slowly stood, adjusting his coat. The door opened and his haggard messenger hurried inside. His uniform hung askew like he’d run here.

“Sir,” the messenger nodded, “I have terrible news.”

Hux raised a brow and leaned on the side of the desk. “Continue.”

“They’re gone,” His eyes widened, fearing Hux’s reaction about the status of his estranged wife and child.

Hux didn’t react as the messenger had anticipated. The preemptive cringe to offset a rage was unnecessary.

“They died?” Hux frowned. How could that have been? Both mother and child were in perfect health just days ago. Nothing had indicated it would go sideways.

“No,” The messenger ringed his hands, looking around the room to keep his gaze from Hux’s. “They’re physically gone. They’ve escaped.”

“Escaped?” Hux moved fast, storming past the messenger who called after him.

“Sir,” He yelled after Hux who hurried down the hall, already calling orders to ready a ship. “She left you something.”

Hux stalled in the middle of the hallways. Troopers and officers nodded their acknowledgement of him as they rushed past, careful not to touch Hux in the process. Like an ocean parting across a rooted rock.

Hux spun and waved the messenger into an empty office to the side. The room was mostly dark. Muted light shone on the walls from abandoned computer stations. Whoever worked this particular area had vacated for at least enough time to give them privacy.

“Give it to me,” Hux held out an expectant hand. The indentation of his wedding band protruding through the fabric.

The messenger slipped him a ratty piece of folded paper, sealed in wax shaped in the First Order insignia. Once safely in Hux’s hands, the messenger slipped away, shutting the door to leave Hux in seclusion.

Fingers shaking, he unfolded the note. The wax fell away, dropping to the floor and cracking into a dozen pieces.

The writing was a careful, cursive curl. Not written under duress.

_Your daughter Armel and I send our regards._

_It turns out carrying your child has it’s perks. I became very valuable to the Resistance when they had previously forsaken me. I just couldn’t let you win, so out of necessity, I did instead._

_Don’t bother coming after us. You won’t find us._

_Until we meet again,_

_Your love and daughter_

Hux stared at the paper, barely understanding anything beyond the first line. He folded it carefully, ensuring he matched the original creases and slipped it in his coat besides the ring. The air retracted from his lungs as he stormed into the hall, intent of what happened next.

Soldiers blanched at his sudden arrival and Hux rolled back his shoulders to compose himself before inferiors.

Whatever it took, he would find you. But what he’d do when he did, he didn’t care to consider.


End file.
